Blue Eyed Savior
by AngelAmaterasu
Summary: The mind is a powerful thing when mentally trying to forget something that makes your heart sting...   everyone has that ONE day they wish had never happend...Naruto would give absolutely anything to make his best friend, the one he loves, forget it all..


**Summary - Kakashi, Naruto, but mostly Sasuke have all been scarred by what had happened to their team in the forest of death on an important mission. This story tells the aftermath of that terrible evening as the sun was slowing fading its glow beyond the horizon.**

**PS - explicit yaoi-ness (R18) enjoy yaoi lovers ^_^ no flamming please!**

**...**

**Some days you forget purposely, some you just can't remember, and then there is that type of day that you just can't seem to forget… **

**When you think about people with a mind like Naruto Uzumaki's, it makes you think that they simply can't remember anything useful. There are some thing that Naruto can remember easily….as in ramen, ramen recipes, ramen cooking directions, and ramen prices. When it comes to ramen, Naruto is defiantly the smartest. **

**Although there is another day Naruto could never forget no matter how hard he tried to erase it from his memories….**

**BLUE EYED SAVIOR**

Sunset

Forest of Death

Team Seven

The mind is a powerful thing when mentally trying to forget something that makes your heart sting...

Sitting upon the mountain of previous Hokage's, Naruto sat watching the sun slowly leave his sight.

_Sunset…no longer one of my favorite times… _Naruto thought.

Naruto then heard a startling noise coming from behind him…it was his sensei Kakashi coming to join.

"Hahh the sunset huh, pretty nice one tonight eh Naruto?" Kakashi muttered.

"Not that into them anymore. Just a pretty glowing light, I guess." Naruto muttered back.

"Naruto that was quite some time ago that incident happened, you need to move on." Kakashi instructed.

"That one simple incident did a lot to hurt me. OKAY! I can't just forget it. I see it EVERYDAY AT SUNSET. It repeats itself over and over in my head until the sun disappears!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Trust me Naruto, you two being my students, it hurt me as well. I on the other hand have to be tough for the both of you, to encourage to guys to move on." Kakashi said.

"He hasn't left his room yet either…that time of course scared him the most. He was the one at risk then. You're the one that tried to help him…" Kakashi added.

Naruto kept his head down so Kakashi, hopefully, wouldn't notice tears forming.

_That's right, I couldn't help him then, it was all Kakashi coming to back me up that then I was able to get him back._

It was no use; Naruto was balling his eyes out just by thinking about it again.

The sun had now set itself over the mountain, it was dark, Naruto still sitting there trying to dry his tears, Kakashi with his arm around his blue eyed, emotional student.

…

Then sun has risen yet again to another day.

Naruto just waking up at the blinding sight, sun stinging his puffy blue eyes, which had been crying all night.

He then got himself up out of bed and got dressed, ate his usual cup of ramen, and then he was out the door headed to his usual destination.

Sasuke's Place.

_I wonder if he'll talk more today. Kakashi was right, it happened months ago. Maybe I should try to convince Sasuke to move on…and try to forget it…hmmmm or maybe I could tell him… ahhhh I don't know what to tell him since I can't forget about it myself! _Naruto, loudly, thought while walking to Sasuke's.

Finally arriving at Sasuke's, Naruto looked up at the windows that were all closed, curtains drawn, he took a deep breath and starting to unlock the door (in which he had his own key) but he noticed it was already unlocked. Not really understanding why he hurried and entered the very silenced home of Sasuke Uchiha.

"SASUKE! I'm here! You up yet?" Naruto yelled up the stairs.

He took off his shoes and made his way up to Sasuke's room. He knocked on the door waiting for the usual invitation. Minutes passed…

The impatience blonde opened the door and poked his head inside. It was pitch black inside his room, Naruto couldn't see anything.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I can't see." Naruto whispered as he flipped the switch.

Naruto's eyes widened and immediately started filling with tears the second the light turned on. It was the same sight he saw that very same sun sinking evening.

There, lying on the floor near the window was Sasuke lying on his bare back face turned towards Naruto; eyes closed.

"Sasuke?" Naruto calmly spoke.

Sasuke's eyes shot open from the blinding light. His eyes then widened to match Naruto's.

"N…Naruto?" Sasuke gasped while trying to get up.

Naruto ran over to help him up…his mind mostly thinking about hiding his tears.

"What happened to you? Why were you on the ground! Where are your clothes?" Naruto said panicking.

"…Idiot calm down. I was only watching the sunset last night. I guess I must've fallen asleep." Sasuke explained.

"Okay…so what happened to your clothes?" Naruto added sniffling.

"I don't know. Was I wearing anything else when you came in?" Sasuke asked.

"Just your regular shorts but they were unzipped like they are now." Naruto said slightly panting.

"Damn…damn…DAMN IT! Not again…!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto then became confused as he noticed Sasuke was staring to shake.

"What is it Sasuke? What happened to you last night?" Naruto asked frustrated.

_Why is he shaking so much all of the sudden? I haven't seen him shake this much since..._

"Naruto? Was the door locked when you came here?" Sasuke whispered.

"Nah Sasuke it was unlocked. I just assumed to forgot, which in fact is unlike you." Naruto said jokingly.

Sasuke laid back on his bed with his arm across his face, trying to cover his eyes.

_Why me? Ever since then they won't leave me alone. I did lock the door last night, I know it…but damn it not again! _

"Sasuke what did you mean by "not again" that you yelled earlier?" Naruto asked sitting on the bed next to Sasuke.

"You remember that night…in the forest of death. What happened to me…I mean?" Sasuke began.

Naruto then began to tremble himself. Trying to control it he crossed his legs and his arms. It didn't help.

"The people that took me that night…they had friends." Sasuke then sat up to face Naruto.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's face…his eyes were red and puffy. The blonde started getting angry that he didn't understand why Sasuke was crying.

_DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL IS HE CRYING? Also what's strange is that I'm pretty sure he knows he was crying so why did he show his face to me like this? He looks vulnerable…scared even. DAMN IT WHY THOUGH?_

"Naruto. Can you stay here with me tonight?" Sasuke said looking down.

Quite surprised and yet kind of thrilled, Naruto just said "Sure Sasuke."

…...

That night.

They were both still sitting on the bed, not speaking.

_Why was he crying? What did he mean by "they had friends" and what was so bad that I had to stay here?"_

"Naruto. Sorry I asked you to stay here. But to tell you the truth…I felt reassured when you said yes." Sasuke confessed.

Naruto's face went to a completely shocked expression then to the happiest grin he could make.

"Its fine Sasuke, I mean we're team mates so I have to make sure you get the correct sleep so you don't screw up the missions." Naruto joked.

"Ch' like I would ever mess up a…" Sasuke broke off his sentence letting his head drop.

"SASUKE! Since I'm going to stay here, I want to know why I am." Naruto said no sitting in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke then looked up to see Naruto sitting on the floor propped up on his knees.

"I told you…remember that night…at the for…"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID! Sorry. But what I don't understand is what happened last night or what happened "again" Naruto exclaimed

Sasuke shook his head back and forth nervously.

"Come on Sasuke, let me know what happened." Naruto said calmly while placing his hands on Sasuke's shaking knees.

_I've never seen him this scared with just me around. _

"Okay you persistent Idiot. Last night while watching the sunset, I had heard the door unlock and open along with footsteps coming up the stairs. I thought it was you…although it was an unusual visit. I called your name but no one answered. So I got up and went near the door, as soon as I looked out a giant purple flash went off in front of my face…blinding me. The next thing I know I was on the floor near the window completely paralyzed." Sasuke explained…then suddenly stopped.

Naruto knew there was more to the story. So he gently rubbed his hands across Sasuke's knees for encouragement to continue.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto's beaming eyes and started back up telling his story.

"…Hmm when the purple flash faded I then looked around my room to see who was there. There were two rouge hidden rain ninjas standing in my doorway…with raised eyebrows and grinning like they were checking something out." Sasuke coughed…creeped out.

…_I'm not liking this story…DAMN IT when all this shit was happening to him…where was I? Crying like a pathetic baby on the Hokage's mountain._

Sasuke swallowed and kept on with the story telling.

"They started walking towards me…the first guy took me by my hair and yanked me up onto the other guys' lap. Then the guy I was lazily sitting on took my arm cuffs off…then he took out a kunai, threatened to kill me if I even tried to yell or escape…and then he just cut my shirt off. I couldn't move I couldn't fight back…so I had to sit there and take this shit!" Sasuke exclaimed…gripping the bed.

"Sasuke…continue now or I promise you I'll end up destroying something…" Naruto half threatened.

Sasuke's eyes widened then he hurriedly continued on.

"…The ninja I was sitting on picked me up like a stupid princess and turned me around to lay me on the bed. I think I remember the other ninja basically watched out the window most of the time. I do remember the ninja that was with me, his name was Sukai and the one keeping watch was Sho. Sukai took both my arms in one hand…and unzipped my shorts…I then tried my hardest to speak. But Sho then came over and put his hand on my mouth. The other gave my hands to Sho while he felt around with his now free hands. Sho had my hands…and covered my mouth. There wasn't anything I could do then. So…Su…kai…h…he." Sasuke's voice started to shake. His body followed soon after.

"S…Sasuke. TELL ME THE REST! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL THEY DID TO YOU!" Naruto yelled his hands now on Sasuke's shoulders.

The frightened raven boy tried his best to control his shaking so that he could continue.

"Uh…okay I'll tell you the rest…this time no stopping." Sasuke reassured.

Sasuke prepared himself to completely let his guard down just so that he could confide to Naruto.

"O…okay. After Sukai gave Sho my hands and Sho also covered my mouth. Sukai started kissing me everywhere…starting at my neck and moving down. Stopping to suck my nipples…and the sides of my chest. He then started feeling me up…down there. He kept asking if it felt good and he also said that it was "Sasuke" who wanted him to come…they both said lots of things…but"

"TELL ME ALL THAT THEY SAID SASUKE…I SAID EVERYTHING!" Naruto exclaimed…looking down fiercely.

Sasuke then got a worried look in his eyes but thought that he'd better tell him it all.

"Okay…all Sho said was that I was some kind of whore who always looks for this stuff from anyone around…and that if I told anyone this…they'd come back and give it to me so hard I'd bleed out. I obviously never listened to their shitty threats. Anyways Sho then took his hand off my mouth and…kissed me."

Sasuke flinched from the pain in his shoulders which Naruto was gripping so tightly. He continued on…ignoring it.

"He kept kissing me while Sukai…took off his pants…and prepped himself. He took mine out and started licking and sucking it…he kept saying I was ready and that I couldn't wait. Sho kept kissing me until he…I guess couldn't breathe anymore and covered my mouth back up and I think he bit my neck and started sucking. At that time I started to notice the paralysis was wearing off…but like that even helped because I still couldn't move. At the same moment I noticed both the guys were starting to get up while carrying me. They ended up flipping me over…Sho replaced his hand with my own headband. And positioned himself underneath me…so that my…uh…yeah so that it would go into his mouth…my back and ass were in the air while my face shoved into the pillows…AH!"

Sasuke exclaimed as the pain increased in his shoulders.

"IDIOT! Let go already grab something else…would you!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto looked up at him slowly and noticed Sasuke's bare shoulders were bright red…he then let his hands fall slowly landing back on Sasuke's knees.

"…sorry." Naruto calmly whispered.

"Just remember loser you wanted to hear EVERYTHING." Sasuke added.

"…yeah I do…so get on with the rest." Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Sasuke hesitated but went on anyways.

"Sukai…well he then…okay Naruto the guy fucked me okay and his friend sucked on mine…and that's basically all that happened…THE END."

Sasuke ended and got up quickly walking over to the window to look at the view…which was now a nice sunset.

"So tell me Sasuke if that's all that happened how did you end up over there near the window lying on your back?" Naruto questioned while walking over to Sasuke.

"DAMN IT NARUTO WHY CAN'T THAT BE ENOUGH FOR YOU? DOES IT GET YOU EXCITED TO HEAR ALL THE SHIT THAT HAPPENED TO THE COOL AND CALM SASUKE UCHIHA?" Sasuke challenged.

Naruto slowly raised a hand and placed it on Sasuke's cheek…while suddenly punching him so hard Sasuke ended up on the other side of the bed. Naruto followed the path of his fallen opponent. Sasuke was laying on his side gripping his face.

"SHIT NARUTO WHAT THE…" Sasuke stopped to see two bright blue eyes staring straight at him overflowing with uncontrollable tears.

"N…Naruto?" Sasuke shook completely stunned by the hurt look in Naruto's eyes.

"Sasuke…don't think for one second that any real harm that comes to you, aside from me, doesn't kill me inside. You are one of my teammates Sasuke…your also my best friend. So to answer your questions before yes your story was enough for me but I want to know everything anyways…and no it doesn't get my excited to know that once again I couldn't help you and that I'm utterly useless." Naruto explained fighting back more upcoming tears; he was then sitting next to Sasuke.

"Naruto. Listen to me. Just because you didn't get them then or last night…that doesn't make you useless. Truthfully Naruto, you're the least useless to me." Sasuke confessed slightly blushing.

Naruto felt a deep pounding heart beat in his chest and he then noticed he was also blushing slightly. He stood up and held out his hand for Sasuke…

"I could at least help you get up." Naruto said jokingly.

Sasuke slightly grinned, which made Naruto blush even more, and sat down next to Naruto on his bed.

"Now Sasuke tell me the real end of what happened. Please Sasuke." Naruto begged.

"Hahh you loser. After they got tired of the bed scene, Sukai got out of me and then whispered something to Sho. Sho then grabbed me by my hair again and threw me near the window. I could see from the corner of my eye that Sukai was getting dressed and standing guard. At that time I noticed my arms were free so I struggled to put my shorts back on but I couldn't zip them in time…Sho jumped on top of me crushing my arms underneath me. He took off his headband and tied my arms up again. He told me that I was going to have fun with him…I couldn't say anything so I just stared at him in disgust…pretty pathetic. He took off his pants and picked me up effortlessly and sat down on my bed…he then placed me on his lap…him inside me. Sho then fucked me…"

Sasuke stopped to look at Naruto's expression…it changed from pleading to a furious face with worried eyes.

"…He did that for several minutes. Then I think he got bored so he injected me with another sort of paralysis serum that takes time to work so he threw me off his lap, took back his headband and started beating me. Sukai joined in…that bastard! After they were satisfied they left but they said they'd be back tonight…so I pulled back on my shorts without zipping them…because at that time I had finally passed out, on my bare back near the window." Sasuke finished…with a sigh of relief and slight embarrassment.

"That's why I asked if you could stay here…so we both could keep watch and capture the little shits…" Sasuke explained roughly.

Naruto stared deep into Sasuke's lying eyes…

"…Sasuke did they scare you?" Naruto asked with concerned eyes.

Sasuke's eyes widened and changed suddenly to straight humiliation and anger.

"WHO THE FUCK WOULD BE SCARED OF THOSE COWARDLY SHITS?" Sasuke yelled while jumping up, now standing.

"Sorry…just thought I'd ask…because to be honest Sasuke I was getting scared for you while just listening to it." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke sunk back down…and broke down at the same time…his head hung low with his raven hair covering his face…and gentle tears found there way through to rain down his cheeks onto his lap.

Naruto saw the water drops on his lap…slightly stunned he put his hand on the side of Sasuke's face and turned it so Sasuke was looking at him directly. Sasuke flinched thinking he was about to be punched again. Instead Naruto just calmly lowered his head so that their foreheads were leaning against each other.

"I'll stay with you as long as you want me to Sasuke." Naruto reassured.

Sasuke smiled and continued with his silent tears.

They both lifted their heads staring at each other now…Sasuke had stopped crying and Naruto had calmed down enough to show less anger in his face.

"Hey Sasuke…you had said awhile ago that they'd be coming back tonight. Did they happen to say when exactly?" Naruto asked.

"…No it's not a date you idiot! They just said tonii…DAMN IT! I'm such an idiot." Sasuke exclaimed.

"WHAT? WHAT?" Naruto said completely confused.

"What was I thinking of putting you in danger like this, you shouldn't be here…I can't believe I even told you everything! They could be after you at the same time." Sasuke panicked.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Sasuke…believe or not you told me the whole thing and asked me to stay with you because you wanted help. So I'm going to stay with you for however long it takes those bastards to leave you alone!" Naruto explained.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered while gripping his hand in Naruto's.

"How touching…damn brat." A mysterious voice mumbled in the hallway. Suddenly walked in Sukai and Sho the rouge rain ninja.

"How's my baby boy Sasuke doing? Does anything hurt?" Sukai teased.

"DAMN YOU!" Sasuke yelled standing up quickly.

Naruto shot up and placed himself in front off Sasuke, as if to shield him.

"Damn wimpy Uchiha went and told this little boy." Sho complained.

"Look baby Sasuke we didn't actually come to let you "have" it this time…poor you." Sho teased.

"Why are you here then? Tell me damn bastards!" Naruto demanded.

"Geez we actually came here to…"Sho then disappeared.

Sukai was standing in the doorway keeping watch.

Stunned and surprised Sasuke and Naruto scanned the entire room to find Sho.

"SASUKE! MOVE!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sho appeared behind Sasuke with a large kunai.

"Wish we could've kept you Uchiha." Sho whispered

Sukai jumped onto Naruto holding him back…hearing the noise and Naruto struggle Sasuke ran towards Naruto to help.

Naruto pushed as hard as he could to lift Sukai off of him. He could barely move with him on…then Naruto saw Sasuke running towards him with Sho behind him still.

"SASUKE! BEHIND YOU!" Naruto exclaimed tears forming.

Sasuke turned around to see Sho still following him and in that same moment Sho jumped at Sasuke with the kunai heading straight towards him. Sasuke decided to turn back and run towards Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE DUCK!" Naruto pleaded.

Sasuke kicked Sukai off as quickly as he could and helped Naruto to his feet…Sasuke then felt a familiar yet painful sense emanating from his back.

"SASUKE! DAMN IT!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke fell face down, kunai still in his back, Naruto looked around for some sort of weapon, and he wasn't in his regular outfit because it was Team Seven's day off. He then found a letter opener and fought Sho until he found an opening then stuck the letter opener into Sho's chest until he couldn't hear him breathe. Naruto then turned and faced Sukai…who started to run out the door. Naruto jumped over the bed and landed on Sukai's back. With that same letter opener; Naruto sliced across Sukai's neck…killing him.

Exhausted, Naruto stood up and looked around and found that Sasuke was trying to get up.

The blonde ran over to the fallen raven and tried to help him sit back up onto the bed. The floor was slippery, covered in blood.

"Na…Naruto?" Sasuke said panting, his body swaying back and forth.

"It's okay now Sasuke they can't hurt you again…I…I promise Sasuke. I promise" Naruto swore…while leaning his head on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke then, with a deep breath, took the kunai out of his back. Gasping and grunting in pain Sasuke fell over onto the now blood stained bed.

Naruto completely terrified on what to do…he took off the sweatshirt he was wearing and laid it down. He knew he needed to get Sasuke to the hospital.

_DAMN IT! OF COURSE I HAD TO LET HIM GET HURT…! I SWEAR IF HE DIES…IF HE DIES_

Naruto lifted Sasuke and laid him on his sweatshirt he tied the arms around Sasuke's waist to try to help slow the bleeding. Naruto then picked Sasuke up again.

_I'm carrying him like a stupid princess…he's going to be so pissed. _Naruto half jokingly thought.

He carried Sasuke half way to the hospital and he started getting worn out…Sasuke didn't weigh barely anything…

_It must've been Sukai jumping on me and then killing both of them maybe it wore me out and another thing Sasuke doesn't live right next to the hospital…damn him. _Naruto thought while trying to gain speed again.

Naruto noticed some people of the village were still out late at food stands, they were staring at him. Naruto knew that he looked weird carrying a bleeding shirtless guy with a sweatshirt tied halfway up his back. He just went along telling people it was a late night training accident. The blonde then ran into the best thing that could've happened…Kakashi.

_HELL YES! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! _Naruto cheered in his head.

"Kakashi sensei please help me get Sasuke to the hospital…its serious!" Naruto explained.

"Naruto be sure to tell me everything when we get there." Kakashi demanded completely seriously.

"O…okay." Naruto whimpered.

…

They arrived at the hospital and had gotten Sasuke all bandaged up. The nurse there had said if Sasuke was just a few minutes later he would've bled out. Naruto almost passed straight out after hearing that.

"Naruto…if what you told me is true then we'll both have to keep an eye out for anything out of the ordinary around Sasuke." Kakashi instructed.

"Kakashi sensei the two that did it last time are dead at his place. Also trust me Kakashi Sensei…Sasuke will be staying with me until I know for sure he's completely safe." Naruto said positively.

Kakashi's eyes widened then softened to look down at both his students.

_Their only 16 years old and they have more trust in their friends then I did at that age. _

"Well Naruto, I'll leave you to keep an eye on Sasuke no matter how long it takes. Let's just make it your 24/7 mission shall we? Later then." Kakashi added with a slight grin.

_Mission. To protect Sasuke Uchiha._

Naruto got excited from hearing that in his head. He then sat down on the hospital bed next to Sasuke. He put his hand under the blanket and grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled it out so he could hold it. Naruto then started kissing Sasuke's hand all over…

_THANK GOD! SASUKE! THANK YOU FOR NOT LEAVING ME! _Naruto pleaded while fighting back tears.

Naruto was squeezing Sasuke's hand and pulled it towards his chest; Naruto then shut his eyes…and let himself cry.

Only seconds passed when suddenly Naruto felt another hand gently fall on his cheek. The excited blonde looked up to see his Sasuke awake.

"Sasuke. You feeling okay." Naruto whispered holding back over excitement.

"N…Naruto? Hmph. I'm fine. Uh Naruto?" Sasuke muttered.

"What is it?" Naruto asked confused.

"…Thank You Naruto." Sasuke said with a slight grin.

That did it…Naruto couldn't hold back. He let go of Sasuke's hand and leaned down and kissed his best friend…the one he cares so deeply about.

Sasuke kissed him back while wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck and pulling him closer. Naruto detached himself from Sasuke's grip and took off his shoes. He then made his way into the bed with Sasuke. Sasuke then snuggled right up into Naruto's warm embrace and started falling asleep.

"Sasuke. I Love You." Naruto said with full confidence.

He kissed Sasuke's forehead and hugged him tightly.

"Naruto…let me say this. You're not utterly useless because today you were my savior. You have always been my savior. I Love You." Sasuke whispered gently.

Sasuke fell into a calm sleep…without even having the slightest pain in his back. Naruto stayed there with open eyes going over and over what Sasuke had just confessed to him.

_His SAVIOR? Me? _

Just thinking about it again him chills that made him smile too big.

Naruto then started calmly drifting to sleep…while still embracing the one he would give his life to protect. His blue eyes slowly shut as he thought of himself as a savior.

**END - I know that I never included the part about what "happened" to them in the forest of death. But this is basically the aftermath of what happened. I hope you enjoyed and I know its pretty explicit with its yaoi-ness ^_^ oh well i had fun writing it cuz their my favorite yaoi pairing and i love their relationship with or without the yaoi-ness! BTW i will be writing another one about what had happened to them before all this. so be patient.**

**12.12.2010**

**3:47 a.m.**


End file.
